


Stupid Brother

by sparklespiff



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shun/Mihashi One sided crushing, since Shun is envious of his brother having a pitcher with such a nice smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 2 of the anime!

  
It's strange, Shun thinks, that even though he's finally gotten to meet Tajima-san all that's running through his head is that other person's smile. The pitcher. Mihashi. Shun repeats the words in his mind and thinks about how unfair it is that someone creepy like his brother gets to see that smile all the time.

The next time Mihashi comes over, it's with even more teammates. Shun brings them all drinks, handing them one by one to the members of the Nishiura baseball team, but before he even gets to Mihashi his stupid brother grabs two glasses off of the tray, grumbling something about Shun taking too long, and hands one to Mihashi himself. So stupid Takaya gets Mihashi's thank you and Mihashi's smile- so greedy, like he doesn't already get them every day; can't he leave just one for Shun?- and Shun wants to just dump the tray and leave the room but he's not rude like his jerk brother, so he finishes handing out drinks and bows politely before making his exit.

When he sees Mihashi again, it's just the pitcher and Tajima-san visiting, and Mihashi is sitting off to the side while Tajima-san and his brother discuss pitch calling. It's a chance, Shun thinks, and he gathers up his courage and asks Mihashi if he could show Shun a few pitches in the backyard.

Mihashi looks at his brother, and Takaya, stingy jerk that he is, like he isn't satisfied with stealing Shun's breakfast that morning, bellows, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" loud enough that their mother calls, "Stop yelling, Taka! You're supposed to be resting!" But his stupid brother ignores that and goes into a tirade about how Mihashi had better not be pitching outside of practice and Mihashi looks like he's trying to make himself smaller and Shun glares at his nasty older brother who is really not a pleasant person at all. He looks over at Mihashi, who is still shaking, and then back at his brother, who looks like he is about to burst a vein in his forehead, and thinks that maybe Takaya is too much of a creep to have Mihashi smile at him that often after all.

So Shun grins at Mihashi and says, "It's ok! Maybe some other time!" and Mihashi says, "You're a GOOD PERSON!" and smiles the same nice smile Shun's been thinking about since the first time he saw it, and Shun keeps grinning and thinks he's beat his stupid brother today, at least.


End file.
